What Am I To You (MakeOver ver)
by swagiesuga
Summary: Namjoon masih terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu. Tentang Jin yang meninggal diatas pangkuannya. Ia percaya Jin tak mungkin bunuh diri. Dan kini, saat ia menjadi pengawal elite presiden, semua hal disekelilingnya memaksa Namjoon untuk kembali melihat luka lama dan kenangan tentang Jin.(Speciall for:Reviewer in my1st Ff,esp Lee Shikuni and Gummysmiled)/ BTS FF/ NamJin/ Jin ?/ Chapter


**[Seoul]**

 **[21.00 KST, 6 Desember 2011]**

Angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang malam ini. Cuaca awal musim dingin memang tak boleh diremehkan. Seorang namja yang berdiri menghadap sungai Han itu mengeratkan mantel panjangnya. Uap serupa asap keluar setiap namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ditariknya kerah _turtle neck_ hitam agar menutupi sebagian wajahnya, berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih hangat. Kedua mata sewarna hazel milik namja itu tampak bergerak gusar. Sesekali namja itu melirik ke arah arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seakan akan ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang menemuinya segera.

 _Tersisa 5 menit lagi..._

Dari ujung matanya, namja bermantel itu melihat seseorang berlari kearahnya. Orang berpakaian seragam sekolah itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Nampak jelas raut khawatir di muka orang itu.

"Jin, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertemu seseorang di jalan dan-"

Kat-katanya terputus begitu namja bermantel itu tiba tiba saja memeluknya begitu erat.

"Seokjin-ah, ada apa heum? Katakan padaku, _kay_?"

"Diamlah sebentar saja. Kumohon"

Orang berseragam itu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Seokjin yang bergetar. Ia tahu orang yang sedang memeluknya kini mulai menangis tertahan.

"Jin, I'm sorry, kay. Untuk seminggu ini aku telah memikirkan kesalahanku. Aku sadar egoku begitu besar karena itu tolong maafkan aku"

Namja bermantel panjang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya orang yang berseragam sekolah itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian tatapannya menuju pin nama yang tersemat di dada kiri orang itu. Kim Namjoon. Air matanya kembali meleleh saat ia mengeja nama itu dalam hati. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya menghapus air mata itu dai pipinya. Kali ini kedua matanya benar-benar menatap ke dalam mata seseorang di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya bergerak memegang wajah orang itu. Matanya, hidungnya, kedua bibirnya, ia perhatikan begitu seksama. Seakan-akan ia takut melewatkan setiap detail kecil yang ada. Setelah yakin, namja bermantel itu menurukan kedua tangannya dari wajah itu. Tangannya terkepal saat ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

"Aku ingin kita putus. "

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku sudah lelah." _Tolong aku._

"Katakan kau bercanda, Jin!"

"Pergilah dari hidupku" _Kumohon lupakan aku._

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku membencimu" _Aku begitu mencintaimu._

Tepat setelah namja bermantel itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Untunglah orang berseragam sekolah itu berhaail menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Jin! Seokjin! Kau kenapa?!"

Tidak ada reaksi saat orang itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi putih yang agak dingin karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin. Raut wajah orang berseragam sekolah itu semakin panik saat ia tak merasa gembusan nafas keluar dari hidungny. Berbekal pengetahuan yang ia punya, orang itu mencoba mengecek nadi yang ada di lehernya.

 _Tidak ada satu detak nadi pun yang terasa._

"Jin.. JIN! SEOKJIN !"

Pikiran orang itu mendadak kacau. Ia lakukan semua langkah pertolongan pertama yang ia tahu. Hasilnya nihil. _Tubuh itu hanya menjadi semakin dingin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[1 jam sebelumnya]

Iringan lagu beraliran hip-hop terdengar memenuhi sebuah studio latihan. Ada dua orang pemuda yang menari seirama menghadap cermin besar di slaah satu sisi ruangan. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengatur nafas mereka saat salah satu dari mereka mendadak memberikan tanda berhenti dan mematikan lagunya.

"Namjoon hyung, sudah berap kali kubilang! Buka tanganmu seperti ini, lalu tarik kebelakang. Setelah itu angkat tanganmu seperti ini dan baam! baam !"

" aku sudah melakukannya sama sepertimu, chim! Begini lalu begini!"

"Lebih lebar lagi hyung! Angkat tanganmu lebih lebar lagi! Dan baam! baam! baam!"

"Tadi hanya dua kali baam! Seperti baam! Baam! Kenapa kau sekarang mngubahnya lagi"

Orang yang tadi dipanggil Chim itu membenarkan posisi snapback miliknya sambil mengambil nafas panjang frustasi. "Biarkan aku mendengar lagunya sekali lagi, oke?"

Lagu kembali terdengar dari speaker di ruangan itu. Sementara yang satunya sedang mendengarkan musik sambil mencoba beberapa gerakan kecil, yang satunya mengambil botol minum dan menegaknya rakus. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengan suara melodi lain yang bukan berasal dari lagu pengiring.

"Oh Jin! Holly SugarHoneyIceTea! Akhirnya dia menghubungiku juga!. Hi Jin! Ke HanGang? Sekarang? Oh, okay. _I'll be there in no time_ "

Namjoon segera memakai kembali jas sekolahnya dan mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk menemui Jin.

"Eitss! Kau mau kemana, hyung?! Kita bahkan belum ada 30 menit disini. Kau mau buang-buang uang sewa, huh?" Chim dengan sigap menghadang Namjoon sebelum ia keluar dari studio.

"mmph..! AGHH! HYUNG! INI MENJIJIKKAN! AISSH! "

"Jin sedang menungguku di dekat sungai Han. Kau tahu kan kalau kami sedang bertengkar. Jadi aku harus segera kesana, kay? Kita bisa lanjutkan latihannya besok"

Salah satu kebiasaan Namjoon saat terlalu senang, mencium sembarang orang. Tapi semua orang di sekelilingnya sudah terlalu paham dengan kebiasaan jeleknya itu, menurut Namjoon sendiri. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang di belakang punggung Chim.

"Oops... Hi Yoongi hyung! Ah, aku tak bisa menjelaskan kejadian barusan karena aku harus segera, ya.. ada urusan sangat penting. Kau bisa tanya langsung ke pacarmu. Jadi, aku duluan! _Adios_! "

Terdengar suara teriakan tidak terima dari Chim saat Namjoon berlari keluar studio dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Namjoon terus berlari sampai seseorang menabraknya cukup keras. Atau lebih tepatnya Namjoon menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras.

"AWWH! KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA, HUH?!"

Ternyata Namjoon menabrak seorang gadis kecil hingga ia terjatuh. Penampilan gadis kecil itu agak, tidak biasa. Dress berbahan kain tule hitam selutut dan stocking hitam-putih bergaris dengan stilleto merah terang. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut merah oranye panjang sepinggang yang terlihat seperti salah satu karakter film animasi. Hanya saja lebih berantakan. Dan kalung berbandul jam kecil antik juga buku tebal dengan _leather cover_ yang terlihat berat menambah kesan 'aneh' pada penampilan gadis kecil itu.

"Bung, kau menabrakku dan berkata aku tidak punya mata? Apa maksudmu Kim Namjoon !" Ujar anak kecil itu sambil berusaha untuk duduk di jalan.

Namjoon cukup terkejut saat anak itu mengetahui nama panjangnya. Namun rasa terkejut itu sedikit hilang saat ia menyadari kalau ada _nametag_ yang tersemat di jas sekolahnya.

"Hey bocah, cara bicaramu itu tidak sopan. Kau harus memanggilku oppa"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih tua darimu"

"Lebih cepat mati maksudmu?"

"Hey!"

"AKH!" Gadis kecil itu meringis saat ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir karena tabrakan tadi.

"Maaf tadi aku terburu-buru. Kau mau kemana, bocah? Mau kuantar?" Namjoon menawarkan gadis kecil itu untuk menaiki punggungnya.

"Sudah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab dan mengantarku, Namjoon."

Namjoon ingin sekali menurunkan anak itu dan melemparnya begitu saja. Sungguh anak yang tidak sopan.

"Jadi siapa namamu, hem?"

"Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Hey bocah, jaga omonganmu. Belajarlah untuk menghormati yang lebih tua darimu"

"Kenapa? Karena kau lebih cepat mati jadi aku harus menghormatimu, begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah mengetahui namaku, bocah!"

"Oh, nanti kau juga tahu saat kau akan mati"

Nada bicara anak itu begitu santai, seakan akan mati adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

"Berhenti berkata mati-mati! Kau ini benar-benar keter-"

 _KRUUYYUUKK..._

 _Well_ , itu tadi bunyi perut Namjoon. Ia baru ingat ia belum makan sejak tadi pagi.

"Di depan sana ada toko. Kau bisa beli roti disana"

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Namjoon membeli roti kukus untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia juga membelikan anak itu satu roti kukus dan obat untuk kaki anak itu.

"Fuuh, malam ini lumayan dingin" ucaup namjon dengan segigit roti didalam mulutnya.

"Pacarmu pasti sudah mati beku menunggumu di pinggir sungai Han, dasar bodoh"

Astaga, Namjoon benar-benar melupakan Jin !

"Oh, kau benar. Jam berapa sekarang? _O my god! It's already nine o'clock_? Tapi bagaimana kau-"

"Sudah sana pergi, Namjoon bodoh! Toko ini sudah di dekat Sungai Han. Ia ada di dekat sini."

"Oh, iya!. Aku duluan!"

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!"

Namjoon mendadak membalikkan badannya kembali ke anak itu. "Ambil kalung ini. Anggap saja bayaran roti"

" _Okay, bye_!" Namjoon tidak lagi memperhatikan jam itu dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam kantung celananya.

Sepeninggal Namjoon, gadis itu membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ujung jemari telunjuknya menunjuk pada slaah satu baris kalimat di atas halaman yang terbuka.

"hmm... _lima menit lagi_ ya?" Gadis itu meregangkan tangan dan kakinya yang terkilir tadi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Okay, saatnya bekerja"

.

.

.

 **[Seoul]**

 **[06:15 AM , 6 Desember 2015]**

"Tidak.. Jin.. jangan.. JIN!"

 _Ah, mimpi itu lagi..._

Namjoon tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia selalu terbangun dalam keadanan penuh peluh dan nafas yang memburu. Hal ini terus berulang selama 4 tahun terakhir. Kilasan saat Jin meninggal di dalam pangkuannya selalu datang di setiap mimpinya. Frekuensinya sudah mulai berkurang saat ia rutin berkonsultasi ke psikolog dua tahun lalu. Namun semenjak ia lulus kuliah, ia berhenti mendatangi psikolog itu dan juga berhenti menggunakan obat-obat yang diresepkan untuknya. Ia takut obat obatnya itu akan berpengaruh pada kualitas kerjanya.

Semua beban psikologis ini membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Juga rambutnya yang memutih sempurna bagai perak, padahal ia baru berusia 23 tahun.

Namjoon masih ingat betul apa yg terjadi esok paginya setelah Jin meninggal. Semua acara berita di TV membahas tentang itu seminggu penuh. Wajar, Kim Namjoon adalah anak dari Walikota Seoul. Segala sesuatu tentang dirinya adalah berita yang menarik. Para wartawan datang ke rumah dan menanyakan tentang kronologi meninggalnya Jin. Lampu flash yang terus menerus diarahkan padanya membuatnya phobia terhadap kilatan cahaya. Itu sebabnya ia menghindari benda- benda yg memantulkan cahaya.

Dahulu Namjoon menganggap penyebab Jin meninggal adalah serangan jantung. Setahun lalu Namjoon diberitahu oleh salah satu sepupunya, Jung Hoseok, yang bekerja sebagai detektif di Kepolisian Seoul. Kenyataannya Jin meninggal karena racun. Kasus ini ditutup dengan dugaan bunuh diri. Semua pakaian Jin bersih dari sidik jari siapapun. Hanya ada luka jarum suntik yang ada di lengan kirinya.

 _AR-X21. Senyawa arsenik. Berkerja lambat 60-70 menit sejak di konsumsi. Jenis racun baru, belum dapat dipastikan cara kerjanya. Namun sepertinya racun ini bereaksi memperlambat kerja otot , terutama jantung, sehingga otak akan kekurangan suplai oksigen dari darah. Pada kasus Jin gejalanya mirip dengan gejala stroke dan serangan jantung. Baru kali ini aku melihat racun ini di Korea Selatan. Seharusnya pemilik racun ini dapat dilacak dengan cepat. Entah mengapa kasus ini di tutup begitu saja._

Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Namjoon. Ia akan dilantik menjadi anggota resmi Pasukan Keamanan Presiden.

" Bersiaplah Kim Namjoon. Angkat dagumu dan busungkan dadamu. " ujar Namjoon pada bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Dipakainya rompi anti peluru yang kemudian dilapisi kemeja putih polos juga jas hitam. Sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan juga sudah dipoles mengkilat. Namun ia menambahkan jaket kulit diluar jas hitamnya agar terlihat lebih santai.

"Ah, topiku ! Hampir saja " ada senyum terlihat di wajah Namjoon saat ia melihat wajah Jin di dalam topi nya. Ya, wajah Jin, Namjoon selalu menyelipkan foto Jin di dalam topinya. Boleh percaya atau tidak, dia selalu mendapat keberuntungan karena foto itu.

" _Aku percaya kau masih ada_."

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain.**

 **06:15 AM , 6 Desember 2015**

"Kau bisa melakukannya ?"

Orang yang ditanya mengibaskan asap rokok yang mengitari wajahnya dengan sekali kibasan tangan."Kau tahu tipeku, bukan? Aku hanya akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah yang kotor."

Terdengar kikihan pelan di dalam ruangan itu. Disusul dengan hembusan asap yang kembali menguar. Menambah kesan pengap di dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan dari chandelier kristal yang menggantung di tengah ruangan.

"Tenang saja"

Orang yang merokok itu menaruh sebuah tabletnya di mejanya. "Lihat itu, kau puas ?"

Orang yang merokok tadi kembali menyalakannya seputung rokok baru. Sementara orang dihadapannya mengambil tablet itu dan mengamati file yang ada dilayar tersebut.

"Semua sesuai dengan spesifikasi yang kau minta"

"Berapa harganya ?"

Wajah orang yang merokok itu mendekat ke arah wajah lawan bicaranya dan menyunggingkan _smirk_ liciknya. " 100 million won. _So tempting, right ?_ "

Lawan bicaranya malah memainkan bola matanya. Seakan hal yang baru didengarnya adalah hal yang biasa. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu yg setengah terbuka itu.

"Siapkan semua yang aku butuhkan" .

"Sudah seharusnya, karena aku yang memberimu nyawa. Bukan begitu, Bloddy Berry a.k.a Double B."

Kata-kata itu membuat satu-satunya orang yang mendengarnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ah... atau haruskah kupanggil kau-"

"Jangan sebut nama itu, Venom. Mengingatnya saja membuatku mual." ditutupnya pintu dengan hentakan keras. Hingga rokokpun mati terkena hembusan anginnya.

" _Kau benar-benar menarik_ "

 **TBC**

 **ALOOO~ HAPPY NEW YEAR READER-DEUL~**

 **Aku dateng lagi dengan FF What Am I To You. Familiar dengan namanya? Yepp, ini adalah make over FF pertamaku.**

 **Kenapa aku bilang make over, bukan remake? Karena aku gak merubah plot besar, karakter dan latar FF ini sama sekali. Disini aku mau menunjukkan perubahan *ceilaah* dari pertama kali aku buat FF sampe sekarang.**

 **Seharusnya aku upload ini oktober/september tahun kemarin sebagai perayaan satu tahun aku di FF. Net hehe. Tapi mager... *plaakk***

 **Ff ini juga sebagai wujud rasa terimakasih ku *duuh bahasanya hemm* buat Lee Shikuni dan Gummysmile. Mereka berdua rela banget baca ff peryamaku yang gak berfaedah dan acak adut , terus gak absen kasih banyak masukan, kritik dan saran di setiap chapter nya. Aku terharu... Sunbaenim-deul apa kalian masih inget aku? Mungkin engga inget karena aku pernah ganti nama profil satu kali... Aku harap kalian baca ff ku ini 😭**

 **Dan untuk reader-deul yang baru tau ff ini. Aku bebasin kalian buat ngeliat ff ku yang dulu, tapi aku harap engga *please jangan-jangan!* Biar kalian pada penasaran hehe**

 **Tapi terserah sih, eh jangan, boleh kok, tapi jangaaan. Ah bingung 😂**

 **See you on next update~~**


End file.
